Question: Evaluate the following expression when $a = 10$ and $b = 8$. $10$ $a$ $^2 + 6$ $b$ $ + 7$
Substitute $10$ for ${a}$ and $8$ for ${b}$ $ = 10{(10)}^2 + 6{(8)} + 7 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 10(100) + 6{(8)} + 7 $ $ = 1000 + 48 + 7 $ $ = 1055$